An example of an electrical connector of the type of an electrical connector relating to the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 58-95578 wherein the connector disclosed therein has metal fixtures located at both ends of the connector, the purpose of which is to attach the connector to a panel or circuit board. The metal fixtures receive screws, thus mounting the housing to the panel or circuit board.
Recent trends in the reduction in size of electrical connectors require reducing the connector height as well. Therefore, the portion of the housing that contains the metal fixtures must be made very thin. However, since the housing is made too thin, there is a danger that the housing may break due to the force of the tightened screws or due to their rotation.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector wherein the stress applied to the housing during the attachment of the connector by means of threaded devices is sufficiently low, thus making it possible to make the electrical connector comparatively low in height.